Our First Date
by Jaina Solo Fel
Summary: Ok this is my take on Jean and Scott's first dateno flames! this is my first fan fic so be nice
1. The Date

Our First Date  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of X:Men Evolution-Marvel owns all of it. A Jean and Scott story.  
  
Jean and Scott were alone in the garden at the institute and Jean wanted to know what Scott had been trying to tell her that afternoon before Duncan had showed up. "So, what was it you wanted to ask me Scott" she said. "What, when I didn't want to ask you any thing."  
  
"Yes you did after school you said something about getting things out in the open, and then Duncan pulled up and you said you would tell me later. Well it is later and I am asking."  
  
"Oh That. It's nothing really forget about it." Well Jean wasn't letting it go.  
  
"Scott Summers I have known you for a very long time and I know when something's important and when something's bothering you and this whatever it is and is both."  
  
"Are you sure I mean this could screw things up between you and Duncan and our friendship." Well with that she was more curious than before but hesitated before answering.  
  
"Well if telling me screws up our friendship then not telling me could make things worse and as for Duncan well whatever it is he'll get over it."  
  
"So does this mean I have to tell you?" Scott said these words with caution for fear of making Jean angry right before he admitted his true feelings for her.  
  
"No, but if you don't I will just probe your mind. Now which do you prefer?" Scott seriously considered letting her probe his mind so he wouldn't have to make a fool of himself, but also realized that Jean would probably kill him if he didn't talk so he would try to put his feelings in to words.  
  
"Alright I'll tell you. Jean I um have feelings for you and I just think that..."but before Scott could finish his thought Jean was hugging him with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Scott you have no idea what this means."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh...do I want to?" Jean had let go of Scott and he was scratching the back of his head confused. Really Really Confused. "Jean, what are you talking about why, I thought you would be upset."  
  
"Upset, Scott I've had feelings for you since the day I met you I just couldn't admit it to you or any one else" Well with that Kitty came out to find them  
  
"Hey the professor says to suit up we have to go through a danger room exercise." Without another word the three of them left the garden.  
  
Later, after the training session Jean and Scott went out on the terrace to finish discussing these new found feelings they had for each other.  
  
"So, Jean what do we do about Duncan and Taryn I mean Duncan will be hurt, Taryan will be hurt and feel betrayed by her friend and how do we tell the rest of the team." Jean thought for a moment and said  
  
"I really don't know." Scott looked in to her eyes and said "How about we discuss it over dinner."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Professor Xavier " Professor X turned around to see Jean. "Yes Jean what can I do for you."  
  
"Well I just wanted to let you know was going out to dinner with a friend."  
  
Charles thought for a moment and said "I think that would be alright might I ask who this friend is, Duncan maybe." Jean's cheeks started to turn red.  
  
"No not Duncan, just a friend."  
  
"Well enjoy your self." With That Jean took off down the hall towards her bedroom. 'Well I wonder how long their secret will last.' he thought to himself. 'But I could be wrong maybe...it's not' with that his thoughts were interrupted by a scream from up stairs followed by laughter.  
  
"What's up kid you look like your on Mars" Logan told Scott who was sitting in the Library thinking about Jean.  
  
"What. Oh I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?" Logan asked.  
  
"Oh nothing much I am just having dinner with a friend." Logan smiled. "With Taryan."  
  
"No with a friend and that's all you need to know" Logan simply replied "Don't get edgy kid" smiled at him and left.  
  
Jean and Scott left the mansion ten minutes apart, so not to create suspicions until everything was sorted out. Try as they might at dinner there was plenty of talk, fortunately the Professor was able to calm down all the rumors about how they were probably together. All he said was "If they are together which I highly doubt they will say something when the time is right."  
  
"So where are you taking me for dinner  
  
."Scott thought for a moment and then said "Well, guess since we are dressed pretty casually we can go almost anywhere."  
  
"Scott why don't we just go to 'The Slicery' because I don't want to go anywhere where we might run in to Duncan or Taryan."  
  
"Alright that's where we will go." The rest of the ride they talked about the new students and how long they had both waited for this day.  
  
When they got to the restaurant they had a huge surprise. "Oh my gosh Duncan is here with Sara. And they look pretty cozy in that both. I am going to give him a piece of my mind."  
  
"Jean I can understand you are upset but remember why you are here." Jean suddenly realized what Scott meant but she went to see Duncan anyway.  
  
"So Duncan are you having a good night?" Duncan looked up and saw Jean and started to open his mouth but thought better of it.  
  
"How about you Sara? Are you having a good time and I thought I was your friend?." " Jean you are, but..."  
  
"Save it I have to go oh and Duncan don't feel bad I was going to break up with you any way." She turned and walked away.  
  
"Can we go any where else Scott, Please?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I wasn't expecting that." Scott told Jean as they left the restaurant. "I know neither was I. I know that we aren't much better but at least I didn't oh let's just forget about it."  
  
"So now where do we go?" Scott thought for a minute then answered "Well, we don't have to worry about running in to Taryan she has dinner with her family every Friday night so I think we're safe."  
  
"That's what we said about 'The Slicery'. And look how great that turned out"  
  
"True. How about the pizza place by the school?" Jean was silent as she got in Scott's car then said  
  
" That will work." "Well, this place wasn't such a bad idea Scott. The food is good and no one we know is here." Scott smiled.  
  
" I am glad you're having a good time. Any idea what time it is?" Jean glanced down at her watch.  
  
"It's 9:00. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering" Jean looked at Scott, there was something they both wanted to say. But never got the chance.  
  
"Jean! Scott! I didn't know you guys were here" Taryan said as she came into the restaurant.  
  
"Hey Taryan I thought you had dinner with your family on Fridays." Scott said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Oh well I normally do but my parents had to work late and my brother has a sleep over party. I tried calling you at the Institute but they said you were out to dinner with a friend and the same about you Jean. They never said you were together." Jean quickly covered what Taryan was thinking.  
  
" Oh well we weren't supposed to have dinner with each other we were going to have dinner with friends but they canceled. If you were looking for dinner how about you join us." 'Jean what are you doing' Scott thought towards Jean. 'Proving that It's not a date considering it is.' she thought back.  
  
" Oh I wouldn't want to be any trouble."  
  
"Oh no trouble there is more than enough pizza." Scott said continuing Jeans's good deed.  
  
"Alright if you insist." she said reluctantly, still suspecting something.  
  
Half an hour later after Scott and Jean have done some serious maneuvering with explanations for Taryan, she gets a call and has to go pick up her little brother at his party. "Sorry about having to eat and run but I have to go."  
  
"That's alright Taryan we don't mind." Jean said semi-cheerfully.  
  
"See you later." Scott added. As she left Scott turned to Jean and said  
  
"Well this wasn't how I had planned for this evening to go."  
  
Jean sighed and said "I know what you mean and we spent all evening together and we still don't know what to do."  
  
"True. We had better get back do you want me to wait outside the gate or do you want to wait?"  
  
"Why do we have to go back it's only 9:30?"  
  
"I thought it was way later the way the past half hour have dragged on ." Jean looked away towards the window and sighed again.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong." She was silent, her eyes misted over and looked like they were looking past everything.  
  
"Jean?" She finally looked at him and said  
  
"Scott, I-"then their cell phones rang. It was Professor Xavier he told them to come back immediately because the Brotherhood was up to something.  
  
"Well there goes the rest of the evening. Come on lets go." Jean just smiled.  
  
When they got back to the mansion they found that it was a false alarm and everyone had been out so they were all pretty upset at the Brotherhood for being the idiots they are. By then it was 10:00 and they all had school in the morning. So everyone went upstairs and went to sleep. Though she tried Jean couldn't sleep. So she got up and walked out to the terrace.  
  
After ten minutes Scott came out because he couldn't sleep either.  
  
"Well I guess things have finally quieted down." Jean turned to look at him and said  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Scott look I am sorry for the way things turned out maybe we -" "Jean" Scott interrupted "I have to tell you that no matter how many problems there were tonight that this was one of the best nights of my life." Jean smiled.  
  
"Why?" Scott smiled back.  
  
"Because it was with you." With that he kissed her gently and they both knew that whatever happened they would always have each other. 


	2. thank you

Thank you!!!!!!!  
  
To all three of my reviewers.  
  
Chrissy- sry but the story was a one shot perhaps I'll write a sequel but at the moment I'm thinking up a Star Wars Jag/Jaina fic so we'll see.  
  
JeanGrey6-ok, as said to Chrissy I'm going to write a Jag/Jaina fic and possibly another X-Men:Evo fic so maybe if people pester me enough I will write some more as in sequel.  
  
Sar- ok I'm glad you think it's sweet and nice hopefully you'll read my other stuff if I decide to do more.  
  
Ok sry for any and all spelling/grammar errors there were. This is my first fan fic.  
  
And last but not least my beta-reader(sorta) special thanks to you Kojie for the suggestions and help in fixing up my story.  
  
To any of you who haven't read What Happens Now? You should. It's a really great story and it's by Kojie so check it out but I'm not sure it will ever be finished. No offence Kojie but how long has it been since you updated??  
  
Ok that's enough of my rambling any questions feel free to e-mail me (see my profile for e-mail address). Just please put some sort of fan fic related subject so I know-i.e.-fan fic. Real creative I know.  
  
See ya later,  
  
Jaina 


End file.
